veelancerfandomcom-20200213-history
Info cards
'If you punch a virgin chick in the cunt and her hymen breaks, does it count as rape?' Pasta needs info cards made for the planets/nebulas/etc in each system. Just add the info (or a link to it ) for the object under the name of the system it is in below Systems *Atlantis: Has 2 Ice Nebulas, One Ice Field, One blue gas giant: Atlantis is in the border worlds, and is a regular tourist attraction due to the incredibly bright binary star in it. Everything is fucking blue, that's why it is called Atlantis. In orbit around the gas giant is the Luxury Liner Posiedon. The ice nebulas overlap the ice field. All nebulas are in the northern portion, the gas giant is the center left. *Bavaria: Mostly Austrian, has two rock nebulas, Planet Ausgburg (City), Planet Budapest (Desert with water), And the Jose Thphine Nebula : Planet Ausburg : Diamater: Mass: Terrain: Terrestrial Temperature: Escape Velocity: : Once a small mining operation, to a Broski outpost, Ausburg is now the enormous city-world-home of the Holy Rhine Church. Seperate from most economic woes in Rheinland, Ausburg is nonetheless a very strict and dismal planet, with only one bar, and most of the city being dedicated to prayer and worship. Crime and drug trafficking is low however, as the Church's local police force is unusually ruthless in their crusade against such things. SODA Inc still nonetheless has several offices established on the planet, much to the dismay of the Space Pope. : The planet itself is defended from orbit by a fleet of both normal fighters and several "Floating Churches", retrofitted larger ships turned into places of worship and battle-priests. ::: Planet Budapest :: Diamater: Mass: Terrain: Terrestrial Temperature: Escape Velocity: :: Budapest would be a prime target for Church operations, an Earthlike planet, naturally habitable, it was considered briefly several years ago, but the project was cancelled when it turned out that right beneath the planet's surface are a massive colony of destructive giant vicious worms, which ate both the initial landing party and the transport in orbit around the planet. :: Nowadays Budapest is used as both as entertainment and a prison for the Church, who dump people they don't like on worm hotspots and watch (From a safe distance of course) as they struggle to survive. This has become very popular on the fun-depraved Ausburg nearby. :: ::::: Josephine Nebula ::: Named after a ancient Earth empress who was believed to have almost conquered the world, the Josephine is an usually thick dust cloud, which provides a hazard to both pirates and civillians alike. The Church does use it for storage however, and provides a few navigational buoys for guidance. *Brahe: One large gas nebula, One mining station (Baldan), And two crater moons: Baldan is in the top right corner, and is built into a giant (like, really really big) asteroid. There is nomadic activity in Brahe. The two crater moons are in the bottom left corner, and orbit each other. There are heavy amounts of nomads there. *Cerebus: One red giant, two planets, Normandy and Normandy II, both full of ornery xenophobic humans *Columbus: One Alien minefield, one green cloud *Copernicus: One blue gas giant with red lava moon, One ice planet with mercury-like moon, One stormy planet with a dead moon, One purple gas cloud with a redish moon, One asteroid field, One green nebula, Two ice nebulas : :: Blue Gas Giant - Nyasa :: Diamater: Mass: Terrain: Terrestrial Temperature: Escape Velocity: :: The second planet owned by ProTerra in the Copernicus system, Nyasa served as the organization's first major setback, as it's composition is entirely useless to their needs. It has since been ignored by ProTerra, with their resources invested in more worthwhile locations. :: Blue Gas Giant's Moon - Silesia :: Diamater: Mass: Terrain: Terrestrial Temperature: Escape Velocity: :: Volcanic reactions have completely enveloped the surface of Silesia, making it one of the most volatile locations in Sirius. It's surface is composed entirely of magma, and it is believed that these constant reactions will generate an atmosphere not unlike that of Sol's Mercury. Remarkably, some of the largest reactions have been known to enter the moon's orbit. :: Purple Gas Cloud/Giant - Krakow :: Diamater: Mass: Terrain: Terrestrial Temperature: Escape Velocity: :: The second disappointment of ProTerra surveuyors in Copernicus, Krakow's gasious form is composed almost entirely out of useless elements. The few pockets of highly valuable gases, however, are few and far enough between to make establishing mining expeditions financially fruitless. The planet's Lagrangian points, however, have proven invaluable for mining Krakow's moon. :: Purple Gas Giant's Moon - Brudzewsk :: Diamater: Mass: Terrain: Terrestrial Temperature: Escape Velocity: :: Fortunately for ProTerra, Brudzewski has proven to be one of the more lucrative mining operations in Sirius. It's weak gravitational pull allows for cheap mining, and 's interior is mostly composed of valuable metals. This has made the moon the main supplier for ProTerra construction through out Copernicus. :: Ice Planet - Koperek :: Diamater: Mass: Terrain: Terrestrial Temperature: -90°C Escape Velocity: :: A dark, cold, miserable world, Koperek has the potential to be an oasis in one of harshest environments in the Copernicus system. Due to it's thin atmosphere, and the nebula that envelopes it, Koperek is heavily irradiated. This nebula also filters out most sunlight, making the planet extremely dark for most of the year. These factors also play together to make the planet incredibly cold, as well, making Koperek an incredibly hostile world. It's few benefits are that the planet is not geologically dead, and its surface is mostly covered in a frozen layor of water. Because of these variety of factors, Koperek is the ultimate testing site for ProTerra technologies. :: Koperek was the last planet discovered within Copernicus, and thus utalizes techniques perfected on the surface of Torun and other worlds. The planet's population fluctuates, but is currently less than ten thousand. The majority of it's residents are scientists and support staffs, scattered across the frozen world in a handful of research outposts. The vast majority of these locations are dedicated to specific terraforming tests. Not all of their research is benign, however, as the work of several research outposts remain top secret, and quarantines have been reported. :: Stormy Planet - Torun :: Diamater: Mass: Terrain: Terrestrial Temperature: Escape Velocity: :: Torun is ProTerra's flagship world. It was the first location that they terraformed, and is one of their more sucessful. Torun's atmosphere, once dense, aidic, and unsupportive of human life, is now able to breathen unaided. Unfortunately for ProTerra, however, the planet's weather has become increasingly unstable due to their terraforming process, creating massive storms that cover large portions of the planet. :: Aside from it's history of terraforming, Torun is also noticable for it's primitive deep sea life. Resembling the Jellyfish of old Earth, these organisms all sport a variety of lights, limbs, tendrils, and various other odd features. The ocean's depths remain mostly unexplored, but many research submarines can be found trowling the ocean's depths. :: Stormy Planet's Dead Moon - Polskakula :: Diamater: Mass: Terrain: Terrestrial Temperature: Escape Velocity: :: This moon is completely uninteresting in every imaginable way. *Darkon: One Dark Nebula, One wrecked old ship, probably needs a ghost story *Golsdorf: One white niobium nebula *Hiroshima: One research station, One newly forming star Tokugawa Research Station: The recently discovered Hiroshima system proved to be devoid of most essential minerals, and pretty much of anything of importance. Anything except for, however, a newly forming star. Tokugawa was then constructed in order to observe this rare phenomenon, and due to the unimportance of Hiroshima, enjoys a relatively peaceful existence. *Hanover: One Smog Cloud, 3 asteroid fields, One city planet, and one orange gas giant *Newton: one large gravitational anomaly nebula, a minefield *Nero: One asteroid field, one terraformed planet: The planet is being terraformed by zoners, it is in the center. The asteroid field covers the entire system. *New Brotopia: Glint lives here. *New Florida: One liner port (Miami Yard), one asteroid field, Planet Tallahasee, one ice nebula, one asteroid field, one green nebula, one redish orange nebula Liner Port - Miami Yard Diameter: Mass: Terrain : Station Temperature: 73F / 296K Escape Velocity: Often seen as little more than a rest stop on the way to Planet Tallahassee, Miami Yard is a smaller station founded by ProTerra to serve as a headquarters for the units sent to investigate New Florida for viable sources of economic goods. However, after Planet Tallahassee was colonized ProTerra saw little point in leaving their ever expanding assets in a small space station and migrated most workers to a base planetside. Now host to barely enough crew to keep it running, the economy on Miami Yard is near nonexistant, but the local bar always has enough piss water to keep a laborer sane. Asteroid Field Diameter: Mass: Terrain: Asteroids Temperature: Once bountiful in economic minerals, constant mining by ProTerra and collateral damage from fights with less-than-noble pilots have left this asteroid field a desolate area of rocks and bandits. Planet Tallahassee Diameter: Mass: Terrain: Terrestrial Temperature: 86F/303K A now prosperous outpost for ProTerra, Planet Tallahassee is a dry industrial planet which plays host to many subsidiary mining corporations of ProTerra. Due to its largely deserted surface and isolated location, it is often seen as a haven for bandits and castaways the system over. Due to the constant influx of minerals and various unloaded trade goods, Tallahassee serves as a minor trade hub for neighboring systems, often used by pilots in too much of a hurry to navigate to more densely populated systems. Asteroid Field - Tallahassee Diameter Mass Terrain: Asteroids Temperature The main artery of Tallahassee, this asteroid field has a moderately high concentration of economic minerals. This mineral content is the entire base of Tallahassee's economy, as no other sources of trade goods are readily available due to the climate and terrain of Planet Tallahassee. Station: Keys Depot Once an enormous storage base, Keys Depot serves as both the headquaters for the LSF, and a security checkpoint for ProTerra ships on their way to Tallahasse. Heavily stocked, the depot is known for it's unusual lush and high quality interiors, which are believed to be the result of bribes and funding from Spa and Cruise, who are known to have plans to buy out Miami Yard completely, and overhaul New Florida into a tourist attraction. Indeed, several cruise liners already make regular runs from both Miami and Keys into the various nebulas, much to the delight of pirates. *New Castle: One smog cloud, Planet Watt (Crater) *Osaka: One large blue gas nebula, covers the entire system. *Oceania: One large ocean nebula, has spess squids in it. *Omega 52: One orange lava cloud, one watery moon, two asteroid fields, one lava cloud, one gold field, one Freeport: The orange lava cloud is in the center, and the gold field overlaps it. It is highly radioactive, but Zoners like to mine it. The watery moon is actually inside the lava cloud, and is studied by the nearby freeport. Which was one of two reasons for its creation. Both asteroid fields are barren, and are used as cover for criminals. The lava cloud is uninteresting, which means it probably has something sercrit inside it *Omega 35: Two Minefields, one green gas giant, two asteroid fields, one badlands nebula, one dark matter cloud, one ice field. The minefield is ancient, though not made by nomads, it lies near the ice field, which suggests it was made to protect something. The Green gas giant also has evidence of being messed with, but again, not by nomads. Both asteroid fields hold nothing of interest, and are strangely avoided by pirates. The dark matter and badlands nebula overlap each other, and there is a reality rift inside it. *Omicron Ramirez: One Burgertown, one Stay Frosty Ice Field *Omicron Delta: One red cloud, one blue cloud, one green cloud, one crater planet with a crater moon with a dead Kusari battleship orbiting it, one asteroid field, one earth planet with a crater moon, one green asteroid field *Pompeii: Two Minefields, three smog clouds. The minefields are actually giant conglomerates, built over several centuries, and the smog clouds are used as areas for high amounts of mining. *Rhode Island: One dead planet Providence, two dark matter clouds, 5 scrap fields, one God Damn Fucking Planet exploded planetary fragment field *Sagan: A series of wormholes *Sigma 21: Four minefields, one green nebula, the green nebula covers the entire system. And the minefields are small, used to hold gas miners. Pirates aren't very common *Sigma 205: One Blue gas cloud with explosions, it is an offshoot of Sigma 13, but the gas is too volatile to be mined., one dead junker depot, which got gassed. 3 green asteroid fields, these are offshoots from the Edge Worlds, as that's were Sigam 205 can possibly lead. *Sigma 15: One Minefield, *Tau 16: Glint was here. *Tau 2: Glint was here too. *Tau 33: Yup Glint was even here. *Tuberion: No need to ask but Glint was here. *Utopia: Two clouds, both purpley ice clouds, on the top and bottom, respectively. The bottom one has a nomadic minefield in it, for no real purpose. The center of the system has 6 stars in a ring around one large black planet, to the left of the stars is Corona Research Station, operated by a mix of Liberty, Bretonians, and Kusarians, was built to observe the strange star ring. */v/: One fishfield *Vienna: One asteroid field in the center right corner. It has the Battleship Luffaderf inside it, guarding a jumphole. In the top left corner is the Lutheran cloud, which is a gold/niobium cloud in which pirates used to roam until the Military raped them all, their abandoned depot, Pius, is still in there. Metternich Smelter and Metternich Yards are in the center, the yard being a giant shipyard that the military uses to create battleships, made out of the wrecks from the 70-Year war. The smelter is owned by ALG, and is responsible for breaking down the wrecks. Junkers are allowed to operate in the area, much to the dismay of ALG. There is also an orange cloud in the top right corner, which only serves to provide cover for the only gate into Vienna. It is heavily guarded. *Voltaire: Its pretty obvious now that Glint was here.